Your Secret Admirer
by Riesling du Beauvoir
Summary: Kini aku dan dia berada saling bersebrangan, dan hanya dipisahkan oleh jarak yang begitu luas. Seperti dalam kehidupan nyata, kami memang saling bersebrangan. Naruto-senpai, dia adalah sosok mentari yang begitu cerah dan menyilaukan, sangat terkenal diantara para murid lainnya. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya seorang siswi biasa yang tidak terkenal. Sangat beda bukan?


Siang itu, ketika aku sedang menunggu tampil untuk acara pelepasan tamu yang bertandang kesekolahku. Aku melihatnya. Seseorang yang sudah sejak lama kuidolakan yang sekarang namanya sudah berada didaftar alumni.

Hatiku bahagia bukan main. Karena aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya, tepatnya sejak tujuh bulan yang lalu. Namun apa daya, aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari balkon aula sekolahku. Aku tak bisa mengobrol atau hanya sekedar menyapanya. Aku... takut. Padahal, sejak sebulan yang lalu. Aku sudah menjalin komunikasi dengannya. Yah, walaupun hanya lewat blackberry messeage. Tapi aku memang sudah berkomunikasi dengannya.

Namun, untuk mengobrol langsung dengannya. Aku tak punya cukup keberanian dan lagipula dia dan aku bagaikan berada ditempat yang berbeda. Dia, Naruto-senpai berada ditempat yang sangat terang dan menyilaukan. Sedangkan aku, Hyuuga Hinata hanyalah siswi biasa yang jauh dari ketenaran, tak sama dengan Naruto-senpai.

Jadi, seperti sekarang aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Apalagi untuk menyapa, bisa-bisa nanti aku pingsan. Huh... payah sekali bukan?

.

.

.

**Title : Your Secret Admirer**

**Pairing : Hinata H. & Naruto U.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

"Acara selanjutnya adalah persembahan lagu dari paduan suara dari SMA Konoha,"ucap Iruka-sensei yang bertugas menjadi MC untuk acara kali ini.

Aku dan teman-temanku lantas maju keatas panggung dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menyanyikan beberapa buah lagu. Kami menyanyi dengan khidmat. Setelah bait terakhir kami nyanyikan, para penonton pun bertepuk tangan. Setelah itu, kami pun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan aula.

Lega rasanya sudah mengerjakan tugas dengan baik. Lalu, aku dan teman-temanku saling berpamitan. Sebelum aku bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Aku melihat handphoneku, siapa tahu ada pesan masuk. Dan benar saja dugaanku. Ada bbm yang masuk. Dan itu dari... Naruto-senpai?!

Rasanya jantungku ingin berhenti berdegup karena terlalu kencang berdegup. Langsung saja kubuka bbm tersebut. Oh, aku baru ingat. Sebelum aku tampil, aku mengirim bbm ke Naruto-senpai & sekarang dia membalasnya.

-Kak...

*Iya?

Lantas aku membalasnya dengan cepat.

-Masih disekolah?

Dengan cemas aku menunggu balasan dari Naruto-senpai. Aku gugup. Aku takut hanya mengganggu Naruto-senpai. Tapi, dari bbm yang lalu-lalu, Naruto-senpai selalu membalas bbmku, dan dari balasannya seperti tak terlihat ada rasa terganggu. Namun, tetap saja aku cemas. Tak lama kemudian, hp-ku bergetar. Kulihat ada bbm masuk, segera saja aku buka. Ternyata Naruto-senpai membalas bbm-ku.

*Masih, ini lagi didkt meja panitia

Dengan segera, aku mencari-cari sosoknya. Tak susah untuk menemukannya, karna dia pasti selalu mencolok dengan rambut blondenya. Oh ya, aku lupa bilang kalau disekolahku sedang mengadakan acara tahunan yaitu perlombaan futsal yang setiap tahunnya selalu diadakan oleh anak ekskul futsal guna mengisi waktu classmeeting. Dan Naruto-senpai, dulunya juga anak futsal. Dia sangat mencintai ekskulnya tersebut, jadi dia tak mau ketinggalan melihat acara yang diadakan oleh ekskulnya tersebut.

Kini aku dan dia berada saling bersebrangan. Kami dipisahkan oleh lapangan futsal yang luas. Aku dan Naruto-senpai hampir saling sejajar, dan hanya dipisahkan oleh jarak yang begitu luas. Seperti dalam kehidupan nyata, kami memang saling bersebrangan. Naruto-senpai, dia adalah sosok mentari yang begitu cerah dan menyilaukan, sangat terkenal diantara para murid lainnya. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya seorang siswi biasa yang tidak terkenal. Yang sehari-harinya hanya menghabiskan waktu disekolah dengan belajar serius dan tak banyak berakaktifitas diluar sekolah selain kegiatan ekskul paduan suara. Sangat beda bukan?

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari tempatku berada. Sebenarnya, didalam hati kecilku. Aku ingin sekali menyapanya dan mengobrol dengannya. Namun, rasanya itu mustahil bagiku. Oh ya, tadi aku belum membalas bbm darinya. Langsung saja aku membalasnya.

-Lihat kesebrang, aku disana.

Lagi, jantungku berdegup sangat keras. Aku tak berani menatapnya, lantas aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah orang-orang yang sedang bermain futsal. Dengan sesekali aku melirik padanya. Gezz, Saphire bertemu lavender. Pandangan kami bertemu. Oh God, aku harus gimana? Tolong bantu aku...

Tetes demi tetes air langit pun berjatuhan. Membasahi bumi yang sebelumnya kering. Kurasa langit pun tahu perasaanku saat ini. Untuk sementara, pertandingan futsal pun dihentikan demi menjaga keselamatan. Dan selagi menunggu pertandingan berlanjut, para panitia mencoba menghibur dengan lagu-lagu yang diputarkan. Oh Kami-sama... kenapa lagunya pas sekali sih untukku? Lagu Thousand years dari Christina Perry.

Sekali lagi, aku menatap kesebrang, tempat dimana Naruto-senpai berada. Namun, iris lavenderku tak dapat menemukannya. Dimana dia? Hatiku gelisah, iris lavenderku masih terus mencarinya diantara kerumunan orang. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat sosoknya yang baru saja keluar dari ruang panitia. Haah... Syukurlah, lega rasanya bisa menemukan sosoknya kembali.

Kulirik jam ditanganku, pukul 14.45. Tak terasa sudah hampir sore. Kulihat kesekeliling, aku tak menemukan wajah-wajah teman-temanku. Kurasa mereka sudah pulang. Rasanya tubuh ini sudah lelah, namun hatiku masih berat untuk pergi dari sekolah saja, aku masih betah berlama-lama melihat sosoknya.

'I have died everyday waiting for you..' sambil menatapnya, aku bersenandung dalam hati mengikuti lagu yang sedang diputar. Rasanya, lelah menunggu sesuatu yang tak mungkin. Namun, aku tak mampu melawan hatiku yang bersikeras untuk tetap disini. Huuh... apa boleh buat.

Kulihat, Naruto-senpai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah gerbang, lantas aku pun bergegas mengikutinya. Dan ketika dipersimpangan, kami bertemu. Iris lavenderku, tak berhenti menatap iris blue saphire miliknya. Sembari tersenyum gugup, aku berkata "Ha-hai s-senpai, a-aku Hinata."

Dan Naruto-senpai hanya menjawab "Iya," dengan senyum khasnya yang biasa ditujukan kepada siapapun. Dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali kearah teman-temannya, yaitu Sakura-senpai, Lee-senpai, Shikamaru-senpai, dan teman-teman lainnya.

Hatiku mencelos, melihat reaksi Naruto-senpai tadi. Aku sudah menduga dari awal kalau Naruto-senpai hanya menganggapku seperti iklan dikehidupannya yang hanya mengganggu. Tak berarti. Kurasakan kedua mataku memanas. Dasar payah, seharusnya aku tak perlu mengharapkan yang lebih dari reaksi Naruto-senpai, aku kan bukan siapa-siapanya. Sudah untung, sempat mengobrol dengannya, walau hanya satu kalimat.

Namun, wajar jika aku kecewa. Karena jika dilihat-lihat dari percakapan kami di bbm, Naruto-senpai sangat baik dan seperti memberikan secercah harapan. Seharusnya aku sadar, bahwa Naruto-senpai itu memang orang yang ramah kepada siapapun. Dan keramahan Naruto-senpai di bbm itu memang hal yang biasa dan bukan sesutau hal yang istimewa baginya.

Ditengah hujan yang masih belum reda. Aku beranikan diriku untuk menerjang derasnya hujan untuk segera pulang. Hatiku sudah sangat kecewa. Aku... rasanya harapanku hancur berkeping-keping. Dasar bodoh, seharusnya aku sudah menyadarinya dari awal dan mempersiapkan hatiku untuk kemungkinan terburuk seperti sekarang.

Kubiarkan diriku basah kuyup karena kehujanan. Aku ingin segera sampai dirumah. Dan mencoba menghapus ingatan-ingatan tentang Naruto-senpai. Hujan yang deras dan semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhku membuat bibirku sedikit memucat karena kedinginan. Aku tidak peduli dengan bagaimana keadaanku sekarang. Hatiku terlalu kacau sehingga tak ada ruang untuk memikirkan keadaanku sekarang.

.

.

.

A/N: Hallo minna-san. Ries kembali fic gaje yg aneh. Iya ga? Minta saran dari para readers dong? Hapus atau lanjut? Review Please...


End file.
